1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a zipper head assembly structure and a sliding member thereof, and more particularly to a zipper head assembly structure and a sliding member thereof for increasing torsional strength due to an enlarged pivot portion of a pull member of the sliding member.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, zippers are basic elements in clothing or accessories. Compared to buttons, the zippers are easier to use. A conventional zipper comprises a zipper head and a tape. The zipper head works with the tape to allow the pulling action. Recently, the zipper has been commonly used for clothing, pants, backpack, and other accessories.
A traditional zipper head assembly structure comprises a fastening slider, a pulling piece, a horse-like hook and a cap. The above components of the conventional zipper head assembly structure are assembled using the following procedure. One end portion of the pulling piece is positioned into a recessed space of the fastening slider. The pulling piece is pushed toward one end of the fastening slider, so that a first fixing base or a second fixing base of the fastening slider can be put around a hole of the pulling piece. Then, the horse-like hook is fixed to the first fixing base and the second fixing base of the fastening slider. The head portion of the horse-like hook is positioned in a groove of the first fixing base, while the tail portion of the horse-like hook is positioned to abut against the bottom of the groove of the second fixing base. The abdominal portion of the horse-like hook is supported on the end portion of the pulling piece. The stop portion of the horse-like hook extends into a sliding groove of the fastening slider via a horse-like hook hole between the first fixing base and the second fixing base. Finally, the cap is used to cover on the first fixing base and the second fixing base of the fastening slider. An elastic piece is inserted into the interior of the cap for abutting on the horse-like hook.